Sophia Peletier (TV Series)
Sophia Peletier was the daughter of Carol and Ed Peletier, and a member of the Atlanta survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Relatively nothing is known about Sophia's past prior to the apocalypse. It is possible she was a victim of domestic abuse from her father, Ed, since he was abusive towards her mother. However, Carol did say when she was praying for Sophia that her father Looked at her. During the outbreak, she meets Shane, Lori, and Carl as evacuations are being made for survivors to head towards Atlanta. With the city being destroyed by the military, she, along with her family, decide to stay with Shane, Lori, and Carl. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Tell It to the Frogs" Sophia is seen around the survivors' camp living with her father Ed and mother Carol. One day at the camp, she is playing with Carl when the pair find a zombie eating a deer and the pair scream, running back into camp, prompting the men to investigate and kill the zombie. "Vatos" Sophia follows her mother and others to the clearing where Jim is acting strange, digging grave-like holes. Lori tells Jim he is scaring Carl and Sophia. While Jim is tied to a tree (in an attempt to calm him down), Sophia and Carl are being tutored by their mothers. She leaves with Carol and Carl to clean fish with Shane. Later, Carol and Sophia give Ed some water in the family tent, and Carol refuses to leave her alone with Ed, despite his insisting manner. Her father was killed in the attack on the camp, leaving Sophia as one of the few survivors. Wildfire Just after the zombie attack, Sophia is seen resting with the other survivors. She attends the funeral for the fallen campers and, upon leaving the camp, says goodbye to Eliza who then gives Sophia her doll. "TS-19" Sophia makes it to the CDC along with the others. She is seen playing checkers in the recreation room along with Carl before going to bed. Towards the end of the episode, Sophia is seen crying with her mother. Carol says she does not want her daughter to die like this, and Dr. Jenner decides to let the group free. She flees with the others to Dale's RV and watches as the CDC burns. The group then heads in the direction of Fort Benning. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" Sophia is first seen gathering supplies from abandoned vehicles on the Vehicle Jammed Highway, along with her mother Carol. Rick notices a herd of zombies coming their way, and warns the group to hide under the parked cars. Sophia is found by two zombies, who chase her from the highway and into the nearby forest. Rick chases after her, telling her to stay by a creek while he distracts and kills the zombies. She nods, but when Rick and the others return, Sophia is nowhere to be found. "Bloodletting" Sophia is not seen at all in this episode, but the group continues to search for her. Carol hopes Sophia doesn't wind up like Amy. Sophia is mentioned many times in the episode, but is still not found. "Save The Last One" Sophia is not seen in this episode, though the group continues their search for her. Carol cries for her during the night in the RV, leading Daryl and Andrea to go off in search of Sophia again in the forest. When they still can't find her, they leave food and a sign on the highway for her. "Cherokee Rose" She is still not found in this episode. Daryl goes off in search of Sophia again, but only finds a Cherokee Rose, which he gives to Carol for good luck. Daryl also notices freshly opened food, and a blanket in an abandoned house, which suggests that Sophia could still be alive and around in the nearby area. "Chupacabra" Shane, Rick, and Daryl go search for Sophia again in the woods. While they are searching, Shane suggests they call off the search which Rick denies fast, and unfortunately they find nothing. However, Daryl finds the doll Sophia admires; the one that was given to her by Eliza which Daryl then takes back to the farm. Later, after dinner, Carol thanks Daryl and gives him a kiss on the head, stating that he has done more for Sophia than her father ever did in his whole life. "Secrets" Sophia is once again not found in this episode, causing Shane and Andrea go search for Sophia in the nearby housing development, trying to clear each of the houses, but when walkers suddenly appear in the town they are forced to leave the area. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Shane breaks open the door on Hershel's barn. Shane and the group take out the walkers that were inside. As the last walker emerges, they are stunned and shocked to see it's Sophia. Carol is beyond devastated. She tries to run to Sophia, but Daryl stops her. The group looks on in shock and sadness, as Sophia approaches them. Rick takes lead from Shane, walks up, and shoots Sophia in the head. "Nebraska" Sophia's body is wrapped in a blanket by Shane. Along with Annette and Shawn, Sophia is buried under some trees by the barn. Sophia's mother, Carol, does not show up for the ceremony held for her and Hershel's family. "Triggerfinger" She is only mentioned in this episode during an argument between Daryl and Carol when Daryl yells at Carol and starts to blame her for Sophia's death, as well as saying that "Sophia wasn't mine". "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Carl goes to Sophia's grave and is greeted by Carol, saying to him that Sophia is in Heaven. Carl, realizing the world isn't the same anymore and believing it to be cruel, says there is no Heaven. "Better Angels" Lori talks to Shane about what happened between them. She tells him that after Sophia's death, she thought things would go better between them. Season 3 "Walk With Me" Sophia is mentioned by Andrea when she was listing all of the people from the Atlanta Group that had died to Merle. "Killer Within" Sophia is mentioned again by Andrea to Merle when she shows him a map of the Greene Family Farm. Andrea pointed out where Rick and the group searched for Sophia. "Say the Word" When Daryl and Maggie search a daycare for baby formula and other supplies, Daryl notices a handprint with the name 'Sofie' on it which causes Daryl to think of her. Sophia is mentioned by Carl while listing the names of deceased female members in the group as possible names for the newborn baby. Death Killed By *Zombies After Sophia leaves the group behind on the highway, she is bitten by a walker. Upon reanimation, she is found by Otis and taken back to Hershel's farm where she is put into the barn. *Rick Grimes (Zombified) After Shane forces open the barn, the walkers exit and are gunned down by the group. Once all of the walkers have been put down, Sophia walks out and is shot in the head by Rick. Appearances Season 2 Season 3 |}} Trivia *She and Carl seemed to be close friends, similarly to the Comic Series. When she goes missing, Carl wants to join Rick and Shane to assist in searching for her. He also questions her whereabouts after he awakens from his coma. *Sophia's Comic Series counterpart remains much alive and is still one of the few remaining survivors of the original group. *In the Comic Series, Sophia is 8, while in the TV Series, she is 12. *In the TV Series, she had a father, Ed. In the Comic Series, Carol reveals that Sophia's father committed suicide before they came to the camp in Atlanta. *Sophia is the third child in TV Series to be shot, the first being Summer seen in "Days Gone Bye", the second being Carl Grimes. **Sophia is the second zombie-child killed in the series. *In "Talking Dead", Robert Kirkman reveals that it was Otis who had put Sophia in the barn and that she was already a zombie when he found her. Since Rick nor Shane ever mentioned that they were in the woods looking for a girl, and saving Carl became the main focus, Otis leaves for the high school and never returns before this discussion has a chance to take place. *Also during "Talking Dead", show creators reveal that they had shot the barn scene twice - once with Sophia looking normal, the way the survivors wanted to see her, and the zombified version, which is the version that was aired in, "Pretty Much Dead Already". *Sophia was bitten on the neck, which is what made her turn. Just before leaving her to kill the walkers chasing them, Rick makes a comment about keeping the sun over her "left shoulder" if she runs back to the group. When she is found as a walker, it can be seen that the walker that attacked her had bitten her on the left shoulder. It is unknown if this was done on purpose by the writers or was just an oversight. *Sophia's death received heavy backlash from fans who wanted Daryl to find her. *Even though Jimmy usually helped Otis put walkers in the barn, he didn't seem to help put Sophia in the barn as he did not know she was inside. *Sophia is one of the few kids to reanimate; the others being Duane Jones (Comic Series), Rachel Greene, Susie Greene, Penny Blake, Penny, Kenny Jr., Fivel, Summer (TV Series), and the Palmer Children. *Sophia has been mentioned in more episodes than she actually appeared in. As she was mentioned in twelve yet only appeared (alive) in six. References Peletier, Sophia Peletier, Sophia Peletier, Sophia Peletier, Sophia Peletier, Sophia Peletier, Sophia Peletier, Sophia